


Life can be surprising, love is no different

by MapleVodka, TomatoWurst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Mer royalty, Mermaid/Siren, Merpeople, Other, Siren royalty, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleVodka/pseuds/MapleVodka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoWurst/pseuds/TomatoWurst
Summary: (Working on the title still)Merpeople and Sirens have nearly always been at war, until recently. The peace is still very tentative, and so a small, dying royal family from each side offers to have their children marry, to form a more solid union of the two races.Both of the children have pretty much always known this, an arranged marriage, would be their fate. However, they never expected the twist of being married to a Siren, or Mer, respectively.(In other words an AU where my Love is a Siren and I'm a mermaid and we're both royalty)





	

Wendi floated quietly beside her father, staring out the window as they waited for the royal Siren family to arrive, so that their leaders could figure out the terms of their children’s marriage. She didn’t care personally, even though she was now old enough, at 18, to actively seek a mate, she didn’t really want one. She’d never been attracted to anyone, other than the odd ‘that person’s kinda cute.’ But if this marriage would save her the trouble of finding someone, and potentially save both races, why not. 

Wendi started slightly when her father nudged her, warning her to pay attention as the other family was entering the room. Looking them over, she was surprised to see only two male Sirens enter. The younger one was obviously anxious, his brows furrowed and bright blue eyes downcast as he floated in behind who Wendi assumed to be his father. Barely glancing at the elder Siren, Wendi studied her future husband. She knew he was only about six months younger than she, but right now the anxiety clear on his face makes him look much younger somehow. His tail was mesmerising, blues and greens blurring together and shifting, and then at the narrowest part of his tail fading into an iridescent blue-black that Wendi had never seen before. That black colour extended all the way to the bottom fin of his tail, fading to a silver-blue tone in the very corners. Wendi noticed that same silvery shade was actually present in the fins that sat just below his hips, as well as the one she could barely see extending from the backside of his tail, about midway down. It was certainly nothing like the reds and greens that faded to blue and black in her own tail. Hers, as were most merpeople’s, was a little shorter than the usual Siren’s. Mer fins are also less dangerous looking, since they lacked the spiky look of the Sirens’. Even the webs between their fingers were different, the Sirens’ with thicker, higher webbing while the Mer’s have nearly translucent, shorter webs.

Wendi knew she should pay attention as their fathers started talking, not even introducing the children since they were old enough to do that themselves, even though neither had moved to do so. As soon as she realised this, Wendi shook her head to clear it and, taking a deep breath, floated a little closer to the young Siren to get his attention. 

“Hey, um, my name’s Wendi. What’s yours?” He jumped slightly, floating back a little with the momentum. Wendi giggled quietly when he immediately flushed red, down his chest and up to the first scales around his ears. 

“O-oh hi, I’m Viktor.” He met her eyes briefly, still embarrassed. 

“Viktor.” Wendi said the name slowly, rolling the r. “I like it. And your tail is gorgeous, I’ve never seen colours change like that before.” 

“Oh um, thanks.” Viktor glanced down at his tail, swishing it around and watching the colours. “Dad says it runs in the family, though not everyone gets it.” Wendi glanced over at the older Siren’s tail, noticing how it didn’t shimmer and change like Viktor’s. 

“So uh. I guess we should do something to get to know each other huh?” Wendi said awkwardly. “Oh I know. There’s this game my cousin told me about. It’s called Never Have I Ever. Each person says one thing they’ve never done like ‘never have I ever ran away from home’ and everyone that _has_ done that puts a finger down, you start with five, or all ten, up. And it goes on like that until no one, or one person, has any fingers up.” After thinking for a moment, she continued, “But since there’s only two of us, we can just go back and forth, and say if we haven’t done it and if we have, explain it?” 

“Uh, yeah I think that sounds like fun. You start, since it was your idea?”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll start with my example. Never have I ever ran away from home.”  
“Nope, me either. So I say one now?” At Wendi’s nod Viktor continued, “Uuhh.. Never have I ever.. Um. G-gone on a real date.” 

“Do play dates when I was younger count? I don’t think so. I don’t remember them anyway so, no.” she thought for a moment. “Never have I ever… um. Never have I ever had a migraine.”

Viktor winced slightly. “Lucky. Get them all the time. Never have I ever. Had a younger sibling? Or older, actually. It’s just me and Dad.”

“Two older brothers. You aren’t missing anything.” Wendi laughed lightly, her eyes lighting up as she decided her next words. “Hm.. Never have I ever _been caught_ stealing.” 

Raising his eyebrows at the mermaid’s emphasis on the being caught part, Viktor laughed slightly, “Been caught? Fess up, what’d you steal?”

Glancing at the adults, Wendi moved closer so she could whisper conspiratorially to Viktor. “Just some money from a friend a while back. Shhhhhh.” They both burst into giggles. “Soo Viki, ever been caught stealing? You didn’t answer.” Wendi pointed out, still speaking quietly. 

Viktor flushed crimson again, like he’d been avoiding answering. “Oh um, no, never been caught. Never have I ever.. Thought about getting married.” He saw something like hurt, but that wasn’t quite the right word, flash in Wendi’s deep green eyes, but it was gone before he could get a better read on it. “Shit, um don’t take that wrong. I just mean that I’ve never really seen myself with anyone. Since I was old enough to know what an arranged marriage was, I kinda knew I’d find myself in one, so I didn’t plan anything so I wouldn’t get hurt..” 

Wendi smiled slightly, “It’s alright, I know what you meant. Uh I have, but haven’t? Like I always saw myself with someone, maybe kids, but I never put much thought into who that someone would be. I just knew I’d find them, eventually.” Her smile had faded, and her eyes were unfocused like she was remembering something. Shaking her head, causing her long silky black hair to float out away from her, she pulled herself back to their game. “Hm.. Never have I ever.. Looked through a stranger’s stuff.” 

Viktor thought for a moment, then he laughed slightly before looking sheepish. “I uh, I used to go through people’s stuff in school. Like if someone cut me off or something in the hallway, I’d unzip their bag and mess with their stuff, but I never took anything. No one ever noticed either.” He smiled shyly when Wendi started laughing quietly. Once her giggles faded away, she realised that the room was silent. She glanced around, seeing that her father and Viktor’s were just standing, well floating, and watching their kids. 

Wendi coughed nervously, wondering what they’d heard. “Um, is it time to go?” 

Their fathers shared a look before her dad answered. “No, not yet. I’d like to speak with Viktor, and Wade here would like to talk to you.” The teens glanced at each other nervously before Wendi swam over to take her father’s place in front of Viktor’s dad. She coughed nervously, glancing around and waiting for the Siren to start the conversation.  
“So, Wendi, right? What do you think of Viktor?”

“Yes, o-oh um.” Wendi’s cheeks flushed red, and her eyes were fixed firmly on the stream of tiny bubbles rising from a crack in the wall. “He's cute. And he seems like a good guy, he's smart. I think he'll make a good leader and husband.” She glanced first at Viktor, then at his father, meeting his eyes for a moment before looking away again.  
Viktor’s father might have smiled slightly, if Wendi had been paying attention instead of watching the bubbles. He nodded, moving to he next thing he'd wanted to ask; “I believe he will as well. What do you think about this whole arranged wedding business?” 

“Um well. In other cases I've heard about where like, one or both of the two that are supposed to get married are in a relationship before hand, or don't get along with the other person, then I don't think the parents should force them to end a relationship, or get married to someone they don't like. But in our situation, I think this is probably a good move for us all. I haven't ever met or seen any Merpeople I could see myself with, and Viktor told me he has pretty much known he'd be in one of these so he doesn't mind. And i mean, this could save both of our families, right? Not to mention our respective races." _And if we have children, we create a new race_ She thought to herself.  
By the time she finished, Wendi had found the confidence to meet Wade’s eyes, holding his gaze as she finished before glancing away to realize she'd gained the attention of her own father and Viktor. Blushing again, she looked down, her tail flicking back and forth anxiously.

“That's a very good answer. I think you'll make a wonderful companion for my son.”


End file.
